Rising Sun
by Rock'n'Slash
Summary: In my opinion, Breaking Dawn was not the best book in the Twilight series. I got mad at it when it came out, so I wrote this. I have reread Breaking Dawn and regret writing this. I still am glad that in this there is Jeah, and angry Charlieness.
1. Charlie

I really didn't want to have to tell him

_**I believed Breaking Dawn stunk. So, I wrote it my way. I have read Breaking Dawn several times now and have found that it is growing on me, if I totally skip book 2. I wrote this and regret it, but, I feel that the world needs to see this, the way Breaking Dawn should have been.**_

_**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Some of the things in here are stolen from Breaking Dawn and some other fanfictions. I cannot totally remember the fanfics I got them from, but if you see something of yours, please take it as a complement and do not sue me. **_

_**Abby, the author of Slayer in forks from maximumfan, wrote this. Kat didn't write it. I'm wwwaaaayyy more genius than her. I mean that in a kidding way because I am a complete idiot and will one day rule the world.**_

I really didn't want to have to tell him. I really, really didn't want to have to tell Charlie. I can imagine it now. His head will explode in pure fury. His eyes may pop out of his head. His nostrils will flare. He will probably choke and die. I really, really, don't want to kill my father while I still had a conscious. Please, oh please don't die Charlie, please.

Edward could tell I was nervous. My heart was probably beating about ten times faster than normal. The key word was probably. However, I knew that my heart was beating in the high range of ten million miles an hour. I don't know that it was ten times faster than normal, but it was pretty fast. He took my hand while he was driving and looked off the road and into my eyes. I melted. "Don't worry, love, I'm bullet proof." He smiled. It was that evil crooked smile that made me melt faster than chocolate in a ten thousand degree oven.

"You are, but I'm not." He chuckled. I hated his chuckle. It was so breathe taking. It's not really that fair. Actually, I guess it is kind of fair. I mean, every time my heart beats, it makes the love of my life want to kill me. I wonder what would happen if Charlie knew that. The thought made me stress out even more.

The Volvo stopped. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. How much I hate being human is nothing compared to how much… much… how much Edward wanted me to stay human. Yeah. I really don't get it either.

Edward got out of the car and walked to the other side to let me out. He opened the door. I didn't move. I starred out of the windshield seeing nothing. "Bella?" It sounded confused. I took a long staggered breath but didn't move an inch. "Bella?" Edward sounded worried now. He crouched down beside me. "Do you feel faint?"

"No. I'm just…"

"Worried that Charlie will blow your brains out."

"Bingo." He laughed musically.

"Let's see, you aren't afraid of going straight to a vampire that is tracking you because he is going to kill you. But look here, now you are about to tell your father something and you fall to pieces. That seems a little odd to me."

"But you forgot something."

"And that is?"

"I am about to tell my father, who has a gun, that at the age of eighteen, I am going to marry the only guy I have ever dated. If you were my dad, you would be furious, too."

"I will you protect from anything Charlie throws at you. Is that fair?" I did make me feel better, but not very happy. Charlie was probably going to throw things at my head.

I hesitated. "I have changed my mind. I would much rather go to Vegas." That would be very comfortable. He smiled. I think he like that idea better, too. Edward's cell phone rang. He looked at the number and handed it to me. It was Alice.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" she screamed when I held it up to my ear. "I AM GOING TO PLAN YOUR WEDDING AND THAT IS FINAL!! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR WEDDING DRESS TO BE A TANK TOP AND A PAIR OF JEANS, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO AFRAID TO TELL YOUR FATHER!!"

"Ok, Alice," I sighed. I hated it when she did that. Edward laughed again as I snapped the phone shut. "Did I mention Alice gets on my nerves?"

"Once or twice. So, are you ready?"

"Just give me a minute." I took a deep breath. My heart still hadn't slowed down. He put his hand on my cheek. It was so cold. This was one of those moments I wish I could freeze in time forever. His eyes were topaz today. I felt tears running down my face, which he wiped away with his fingers.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I feel so… trapped." It was true. I did feel trapped. I hade Alice on one side, pushing me toward my father with the gun and shielding me from the gleaming city of Las Vegas, Nevada, where I much preferred to be.

"You shouldn't. Sooner, or later, you will have to tell Charlie you are marring me."

"I know." I took another deep, wavy breath. "I am nowhere near ready for this. Let's go." He took my hand and helped me out of the car.

We opened the door and walked in. "Bella?" Yes, it's me Charlie. Who else would it be besides Edward or I?

"That may be a possibility, Dad. Sorry, I'm late. You hungry?" Edward looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Sure, sounds great." Edward followed me into the kitchen. I got out the steaks. Charlie loved steak. I hope I will it will get him on his good side. I put them in the fryer.

I felt Edward behind me. "Sooner or later," he whispered. I resisted the urge to shove the dish rag in his mouth. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was right.

"Let me get him on his good side, first. Ok?" I pleaded. I turned to face him. His face was hard. Maybe a puppy dog face would work. I tried it. Cleary, it didn't. It made him laugh, though.

"Bella, after dealing with Alice for so long, and with the girls from Denali, I am all but immune to puppy dog faces." He sat down and pulled out a book. It was Shakespeare. I think it was Hamlet.

"How many times have you read that?" I asked him while turning back to the food.

"Uhhhhhh… I lost count." I let him read. It was better than him bugging me to death. He probably wasn't reading, though. He was probably plotting on how to get me to tell Charlie. Of course, he was going to be plotting. How to stop him from plotting, I do not know. While I pondered this, dinner finished cooking.

"Dad, Dinner!" I called, shakily. I heard Charlie put the legs of the recliner down. He sat at the kitchen table across of Edward. I put the plate in front of him.

"So, Chief Swan, we have some news," Edward said cheerfully. Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of news?"

"Uhhhh… Dad…" I said nervously, sitting down next to him. He looked at me. No, he glared at me.

"Oh. My . God. You're pregnant." I banged my head on the table as Edward's jaw dropped. "How could you?! You idiots!?" He continued to yell.

"Ummm, Dad."

"And YOU!! You good for nothing bastard!!" he yelled pointing at Edward. He started yelling a string profanities, mostly calling him words that I thought he never used. It looked like Edward was about to explode. His eyes were black and his eyebrows were extremely high. I threw the dish rag that I wanted to shove down his throat at his head. It was my signal to him to calm down. He nodded.

"Dad, are you listening?"

"Bella, do you realize you have just ruined your life?!" He was yelling at me. I really didn't care. I banged my head on the table, again.

"Chief Swan." Edward muttered.

"I am NOT helping support that child." He said that and other Blah blah things that he didn't need to say. Charlie jumps to conclusions easily.

"CHARLIE!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I'M…"

"Bella, don't interrupt. I need to say what I need to say." He continued to yell at us for things we didn't do. I banged my head on the table continuously. It sounded like I was keeping beat for a song. Then, I remember the pie in the refrigerator. I got up. Charlie didn't notice. He was still yelling. I dropped it on his head. It shut him up.

"Ok. Are you done now?" I asked. He nodded. "Good. I'm not pregnant. Ok?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………." Charlie said, looking embarrassed. "Then why are you sweating so hard?"

"Because I knew once we told you we had some news you would automatically assume I was pregnant. Which is not true." I said crossing my arms. "Now, will you explode when you here the real news?" Charlie starred at me. "We're getting married." I walked over to Edward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT?!"

"I told you he won't like it."

"No. Bella, you're eighteen. I made the same mistake. Now, look at me. I'm old and alone and divorced. As long as you live under my house, you will live under my rules. I forbid you to marry him. He hurt you before, and he'll do it again."

He just played the worst card he could possibly play. I looked at Edward. He looked just like he did every time Jacob mentioned it in his brain. I hate Charlie. So, he said I couldn't marry him as long as I lived under his roof. I felt tears run down my cheeks. They were evil tears of anger. I really didn't want to do this. "Fine, Charlie," I muttered smoothly, "I'll just move out." I left Charlie standing there frozen as I walked upstairs to pack.

I got out my bag and started shoving stuff in it. Tears ran down my face. When I was one of them, I was going to "accidentally" kill Charlie. I was mumbling under my breath. I was cursing. I felt cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Do I really want to know you are thinking right now?"

"No." I had spat it. I really wish I hadn't. "Sorry."

"For…"

"Acting clinically insane."

"You aren't acting clinically insane."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're acting normal." I turned around and glared at him. It was blurred through water. Edward touched my face gently. "You are acting just as any girl would her father had just said that to her." I put my head into his chest and let my tears soak his shirt.

"Great. Since when haven't I been normal?"

Edward took my face and turned it with his hands so it looked into his topaz eyes. "Since never. You really don't see yourself clearly." The way he whispered it, I half believed him.

I let go and continued to shove all the items in my drawer into my suitcase. Edward just smiled and started to shove more things into it. "I could do that a lot faster then you can." I stepped out of the way and watched him take the drawers out of the dresser and dumped them at vampire speed. It's not like I could really see him, he was moving too fast. There was a knock at the closed door.

"Edward, I'm going to pull an Alice."

"What? You're going to become small and extremely irritating or are you going to see the future?"

"Neither. I'm going to be extremely stubborn."

"Ah."

"Bella?" Charlie sounded hurt.

"What?" I snapped at him like I had at Edward earlier. I really didn't want to talk to him right at the moment.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Edward, talk some sense into her. Help me out here."

"Sorry. Good for nothing bastards can't do anything to help out their future father-in-laws." I laughed. I had the feeling that Charlie was about to explode. Everything was packed, so I opened the window and Edward jumped out. Charlie couldn't see it, so it didn't matter. I dropped my suitcase and he caught it. Now, it was my turn.

"Bella, if you do this I'll…"

"What? You're going to ground me? You really think that can stop me anymore?" I knew my words stung worse than bees. I need to get away from here. Charlie may die if I didn't.

"Bella,"

"Bye, Dad!" I said as I jumped out the window and landed into Edward's waiting arms. It hurt as I landed. His arms were rock solid and stone cold. I loved them. That was where I wanted to be for the rest of eternity, and I knew I would get it.

"So," I said as we were walking to the Volvo, "were Charlie's thoughts worse than his words?"

"Yes, actually. They had to do with torturing me death. Like boiling me in a pot of hot tar then covering me in feathers."

_**Soooo… how was it? Review please.**_


	2. Renee

Hi people

_**I do not own anything. Stephanie does. **_

_**The following is an Alice note. She pops in at random moments. After it, is the next chapter. **_

"Hi people!! Alice here to inform you all that you are idiots. Kidding. I am here to inform the idiot people who haven't read the first three novels yet. For those of you who have read Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, way to go smart people! This is an Alice note. Alice notes fill in the stupid people who haven't read the first three novels. So, if you have read the first books or you just want to here me rant, stay tuned. If you have read all of them, and you don't like me, then you can skip this awesome Alice note completely because nothing really happens in it.

"In Twilight, my brother falls in love with his biology partner. She falls in love with him yada yada yada. The twist is, Edward's a vampire and really wants to eat her. All of us are, except for Bella. She's human, the weirdo. When Bella finally knows most of our secrets, this creepy tracker dude decides he has the need to kill her. Of course, Edward can't stand for that. So, Jasper and Emmett kill the tracker. Yay!!

"In New Moon, Edward leaves Bella (I have every right to call him an idiot here. Edward you idiot!! You ruined her life for six months!! Do you know how much depression she was in??) So, as I said before, Bella becomes extremely depressed and falls for her best friend, who just happens to be a werewolf. Doesn't she ever choose normal people as friends? After six months, she goes cliff diving. I see this and think she is committing suicide. I tell Rosalie, and Rosalie tells Edward. Now, Edward thinks she's dead so, he goes to kill himself. I know, he's a different type of person. So Bella and I go save his butt from the Volturi, the evil vampire overlords who establish peace and justice. Then, the evil Aro sees her mind and says she knows too much and she has to be dead the next time he sees her or he will make her that way quickly.

"In Eclipse, Bella still has feelings for Jacob but chooses Edward. Yay!!

"Now, what am I forgetting? Oh! Special powers. I can see the future, but not werewolves or half breeds. Edward can read all minds, with the exception of Bella's. It's kind of weird. Jasper can read feelings. Ummm… Werewolves imprint on the person they will spend the rest of there life with. It's almost like love at first sight."

"Don't forget you like taking people hostage and writing in their genius book before it's published!!"

"Shut up Stephanie! Onward to the next chapter!!"

OoOoOoO

I hated tears. They should rot in hell. Edward wiped them, again from my face. I felt so defeated. I despise Charlie now, but I won't kill him. I'm too nice for that. I mean, I would never kill my father, torture him to death, maybe, but never kill. I looked at Edward. "I just wanted…"

"I know." If we weren't in a moving car right now, he would pull me into his arms. Which, of course, was were I wanted to be. It looks like I'm moving in with him now, because we were pulling into his drive way. I have no objections whatsoever. It may be fun living with my future family. Well, they aren't my future family, they are my family.

We came to a stop and I slowly got out of the car. I barely saw Alice running up to me. She hugged me crushingly. "YAY!! Bella's moving in!!" I was in pain. Very much pain. I could swear my face was turning blue.

"Alice."

"Yes, sis?"

"Can't… breathe…" Alice quickly let go.

"Sorry." I started coughing. Hard.

"Bella?" Edward is such a worry-wart.

"I'm fine, Edward, just give me a minute." I took a deep breath and then stood up straight again. "Alice, no more hugs, please." She nodded. At the next thing she did, Edward and I jaws dropped. Alice went to the trunk and pulled my bags out. She ripped them open. She started throwing the out things Edward and I had so hastily put in. She was shaking her head in degust.

"Really, Bella, it's like you have no fashion sense at all! We simply must go shopping tomorrow! You'll have an entire different wardrobe!" I groaned. Shopping with Alice. Great. The Chinese water treatment looks pretty nice right now.

Rosalie was next to her in a second. "Shopping! Bella needs shopping? Why?" She looked at the stuff on the ground. "Oh. Yes, Bella. We must go to Seattle tomorrow." I started to protest. "No. We are going and that is final." I groaned again. Shopping with Rosalie and Alice. Wonderful. Great. Exciting. Awesome. Torture.

I sighed. I had lost this one. "Fine. Alice, can you please get my clothes off the ground?" I blew the hair out of my face.

"Oke doky then. I'll just take these up to Edward's room." At vampire speed, she scooped every thing up. Then, I couldn't see her anymore. She and Rosalie had disappeared into the house. It left Edward and I standing there alone.

"What am I getting myself into?" I muttered under my breath. Edward laughed and put his arm around me. Yay!

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from somewhere inside. I rolled my eyes. We walked to the door, where Emmet greeted me in the same manner as Alice.

"Welcome to the family Bella!" he yelled. My arms were locked in place. I had no air to tell him to let go. I looked pleadingly at Edward, who looked extremely worried. He was crushing me. Literally.

"Emmet! Let go of Bella!"

"Chill, Eddie! I'm just hugging her!"

"And crushing her ribs in the process!"

"Opps. Sorry Bells." He let me go and air flooded into my lungs again. How nice it is to breathe. I leaned against Edward for support.

"What is it with you people and hugs?" I asked. That made every one laugh. I looked at the best person… vampire… whatever… in the world. "Eddie?" I asked suspiciously. Edward frowned.

"I hate that name. Emmet calls me that when he wants to drive me mad to the edge of sanity." Eddie. Edward is NOT an Eddie. It's almost amusing, in the tremendously maddening sort of way because it's so ironic.

"You are definitely welcome, Bella," Esme said coming down stairs, "but, your father called a few minutes ago." I groaned.

"I'll call him back later. I'm really not in the mood to talk to him right at the moment."

"That reminds me!" Alice asked, coming out of nowhere. "How did it go?" She seemed exceedingly absorbed. "I mean, how did Charlie react? Well, obviously, not well, but give me details! I am one of those must know people out there!"

"People, Alice?"

"

Loose term on people, I'll admit." Every vampire in the room turned to stare at us. Edward and I looked at each other, deciding. Was it any of her concern? When I thought about it, she would find a way to learn it. I shrugged.

"Well," I started, "after he yelled at us for something we didn't do, he froze because he finally chose to listen to us. He didn't like it. He called Edward a good-for-nothing-bastard."

"Really?" Emmet said eagerly, "So I'm _not_ the only one!" I rolled my eyes. This was a good place to roll them. Esme looked none too pleased.

"So, what was he yelling at you for?" Of course, it was Alice who had asked. She needs to keep her nose in her own business.

"Edward used the term 'news' so Charlie imminently jumped to conclusions. End of conversation," I said bluntly. Edward picked up my bags and walked upstairs. I followed him. Everyone understood. They nodded and walked away. With of course, the exception of Alice.

"What happened next?" I groaned. Then, the worst possible thing could happen. My cell phone rang. I dreaded the number on it. I had to answer it. She would keep calling until I answered. I gulped.

"Crap."

"What is it, Bella?" Edward asked, his hand on my back. We were in his room now.

"He called Renee." I hesitated and flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!! Are you insane!! What have you done!! You are eighteen!! And pregnant!!"

"WHAT!! What did he tell you?"

"He told me you had some news."

"And you assume that I'm pregnant?!"

"Well, I…"

"Do you not trust me?" I was yelling now. Tears of anger were rolling again.

"Sweetie, I do trust you. It's just he was furious and he mentioned Edward…"

"Mom, call me back when you trust me. Ok?" I snapped the phone shut. I shook my head angrily. I wasn't furious at Renee, I was enraged with Charlie. I understand my father was upset, but he didn't have to tell my mom like that. I totally understand Mom's reaction. I mean, she trusts Charlie, sort of.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. Alice had vanished and the door was closed. He stroked my hair, calmly. I stopped crying. This was way worse than I had expected. I knew they were going to be angry, but not think that I'm pregnant. Idiots.

"It will all work out, you'll see," he whispered. I was content. We stayed still for a few minutes, when my cell phone rang again. It was Renee.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I jumped to conclusions, like I always do. Now, what was that you needed to tell me?"

"Promise not to yell?"

"Yes, but I may give constructive criticism, though."

"Ok. Mom, I'm getting married." The phone was quiet. I think this was more of a shock than the other thing. I heard a staggered breathe on the other side of the line.

"Are you going to go to college?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to get a job a not depend totally on him?"

"Yes."

"When he left, how hard was it for you?" Edward's jaw tightened. She had to ask that.

"Miserable."

"Are you happy?"

"More than any being on this earth, Mom." Edward smiled at this. He noticed I didn't say human. I was talking while still wrapped in his stone-cold arms.

"I guess that's all that counts. Just, talk to Charlie, okay? Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Mom."

Edward was smiling more broadly. "I told you. Any being on Earth? Try human. Sorry, way happier than you are at the moment." Hmmmm. How to show him? Ah.

"Show me." He smiled. He kissed me.


	3. Runaways

Jacob

_**Last time I'm going to say this. I own zippo. nada. Nothing. Don't sue me. this counts as the disclaimer for all the chapters.**_

Jacob

I was at home, watching T.V. with Paul. He likes Doritos. He has eaten eleven bags in the past hour. His crunching is getting on my nerves. Shut up Paul, seriously. Billy rolled in. He didn't look too happy.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked, sounding depressed. It had only been a month since Bella chose the bloodsucker. I was still amazingly hurt and I would be for a while.

"I talked to Charlie today."

"So?"

"He was furious."

"Why?"

"Jake, she's marring him." My face fell. I got up and ran. I didn't care were I was running to. All I knew was that it was away, far away. I morphed as I ran. I would never go back. I couldn't go back. Everything reminds me of her. Everything. I know that if I ever did come back, I come back to only a memory. In six months, at the most, she would be dead, lost to me forever. I have been battling this every hour of every day. Now, I have to except it.

I heard thoughts of the others. They were all telling me to stay, then Sam told them to phase back and let me be. Leah phased in shortly after. She only thought one thing, and she turned back. She was wrong, but I still stopped and hesitated.

"_You can't run from this, Jake. Believe me, I've tried."_ I howled in answer and pain. I could run from this, watch me. Suddenly, I couldn't hear them anymore.

Leah

I have to go after him. If the others won't, I will. He'll get lonely. I phased and put the book bag on my shoulder. It was full of junk. Sam was in. He saw what I was going to do.

"_I forbid you to do this."_

"_I am."_

"_As Alpha, I forbid you to." _I ran to him and phased. He phased also. "Why, Leah?"

"He needs me."

"You hate him and he hates you. Why do you need to go?"

"Because, I'm the only one who knows what he's going through."

"You didn't fall for anyone who chose a lifesucker over you." Embry had joined us. I saw him hiding in the bushes. He was a wolf.

"Wrong, Sam! I fell for a lifesucker. I fell for you! I loved you more than ever!! Then, you imprinted on Emily. You left me to rot."

"Where did this come from? This has nothing to do with Jacob."

"Bull, Sam, BULL!! Do you see Jacob? How do you think I felt when you left me? I loved you more than life itself! You were my life! I was worse than Bella when Edward left her! I hid it! I hid it for my brother and my mother," I had tears and I was yelling. "You ripped the ground out from under my feet when you left me!! I suffered!! You didn't!! Jacob is going through the same thing I was! At least he can't see her mind like I can yours!! Do you have any idea of how hard that is?? Jacob needs a friend now more than ever. Now, excuse me if I want to help out another being." I phased and ran off. I had said my piece.

And every one had seen it through Embry. I ran. I wasn't going to come back. I couldn't come back. I had two bags of clothes, money, and food. I was all set.

Jacob

I have been running for four days straight. I haven't heard any of them since I left. I am in Canada, now. I am cold and wet from the snow. I am hungry, too. I'm also sleepy. I'll just sleep under this tree for a while. I need sleep. I curled up and drifted.

OoOoOoO

Bella stood in a meadow filled with violet and white wild flowers. It was the same meadow we had rescued her from that French bloodsucker Laurent. She was smiling. Her brown eyes were bright and happy. Then, he stepped from behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck. She was still smiling at me. He stopped kissing her and starred at me. He opened his mouth so that I could see his teeth. He slowly leaned toward her neck. He was going to bite her. I did everything. I screamed and attacked, but I was too slow.

Bella was now standing in darkness, and he still embraced her as before. She was pale. Her eyes were blood red with purple shadows under them. She smiled to show me her gleaming, indestructible, white teeth. She smelled cold and dead. I had failed.

OoOoOoO

I awoke with a start. I smelled a fire and roasting hot dogs. Local campers must be making something. It was dark out. I saw a glow on the tree I was facing and I felt heat on my back. I saw that I was covered with a thick blanket. I turned to see Bella roasting hotdogs over the fire. She threw a pile of clothes at me. "Billy sent you this." I put my clothes on and phased back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making breakfast for you," she said cheerfully. Her eyes were big and brown and smiling like in that dream.

"No, I mean, why are you here?" She took a deep breathe.

"I can't take it there anymore."

"Can't take it with the bloodsuckers anymore?"

"Why would I stay with bloodsuckers? Did you hit your head, Jake? Or are you just starving?" I blinked the snow out of my eyes. It wasn't Bella. It was a beautiful woman, though. She was thin and had thick long black hair to her waist. "Then, again, I would be crazy, too, if I was out cold for two days." I starred at her for a moment.

"Leah?" I asked, surprised. Hold on, I had just referred to Leah as beautiful. I must have really hit my head.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She tossed me three hotdogs wrapped in a paper towel. "Eat." She ordered. I had no objections and wolfed it down.

"Two days?"

"Yep. Two days, out cold. When I came hear, you were on the edge of a frozen death. I'm glad I brought that comforter. I can't imagine going home to tell them you had frozen to death." She took in a staggered breath, as if in pain.

"Why are you here?"

"Do you not want me to be here?"

"No!" I said too quickly. She smiled. "Why did you come after me?"

"I couldn't take Sam anymore. I told him what I thought about him and Emily then ran and didn't look back. I guess you can run from your problems."

"Really? You were sick of Sam?"

"No. I assumed you needed a friend. I needed one about this time. I was right. You do need one. You kept saying Bella's name and no over and over again in your sleep."

"Go away."

"What?"

"I need to be alone." I starred at the ground. I want to be alone.

"I will not talk to you or anything. I can't go back to La Push. I can't face Sam again. Or Mom for that matter."

"Go, Leah."

"Jake," she starred at me with her milk chocolate eyes. "Do you really want me to leave?" I hated Leah. She was such a pain. I wanted her to stay with me, for an odd reason. I don't know why."

"No." She didn't ask for an explanation.

"Good. We head for California tomorrow."

"California?"

"I don't wish to freeze to death and, I would like a good run." She smiled. It was half smile and looked sideways at me. It was a striking flirty smile. I liked it.


	4. Rumurs

I was mopping between the aisles at Newton's

I had been living with the Cullens for three weeks now. I had been woken up with a bucket of water by Emmet. I have also out-smarted Emmet and Jasper more than once. The Cullens had met Andrew, the angel of death, who I am good friends with.

I was mopping between the aisles at Newton's. Of course, Mike was watching me. It gets on my nerves, like every other human in this small town. I heard a bell ring. Angela and Ben walked in. "Bella! I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"Careful, Ange. It's slippery." I said.

"Ahh, ok," Ben had disappeared with Mike to the hiking section. "So, are the rumors true?" This took me by surprise.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"That Charlie kicked you out because you were, ahhh, pregnaut with Edward's kid?"

I dropped the mop. "WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"Bells, it's all around town."

I took a deep breath. "I moved out because I am going to marry Edward and Charlie didn't like the idea. Please stop the rumors. And, no, I am not marring Edward because I am pregnant. Can you set that straight for me?" She didn't trust me. She nodded.

After I finished mopping, I walked to the store room to get a "caution wet" sign. To get to the store room, you have to pass the hiking section. I stopped because I heard murmurs. They were from Mike and Ben. "So, what do you think?"

"I think they are. I mean, the Chief was furious. Did you see his face?"

"I agree," Ben answered, "Edward hovers her like he would take a bullet for her."

"That's it! Mike! I quit!!" I threw the apron at him. I was never going back in that store again. As I stormed out, Edward pulled up. I slammed the door.

"You are murmuring to yourself again."

"This deservers murmuring. Have you heard the rumors?"

"There is only one human I pay any attention to."

"You really don't want to know." Edward drove off. His hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"You were right."

"Thank you."

We drove on the old roads. It reminded me of the road to Charlie's. It also reminded me of my truck. My old, red, screaming metal death trap that I love. I can't let it die in Charlie's driveway, all alone. Or worse, next to that shiny police cruiser of death! It hasn't been driven in a month! Poor, poor truck. It must feel so neglected.

"Can you drop me off at Charlie's?" Edward looked extremely confused.

"Why? You can't kill him, you know. That's sort of illegal in the continental U.S.. It's also very immoral."

"No. I miss my truck." He raised one eyebrow.

"How can you get emotionally attached to a car?"

"What would happen if you hadn't seen your Volvo in three weeks?"

"Point taken. I really wish you wouldn't drive it, though."

"Why?"

"It's a screaming metal death trap."

"But it's my screaming metal death trap."

"And…"

"I have this thing about death traps. Have you noticed I am in a car with and extremely sexy vampire death trap?"

He looked hurt. "I am a death trap?"

"Yes you are. You are my extremely sexy vampire death trap." I think he liked that idea. I know I did. "Well, back to cars. What would you want me to drive then? I love my truck."

"Something faster."

"Fine. After my truck dies, you can buy me whatever car you want me to drive. Fair?"

He smiled my favorite smile. "Fair." We drove into Charlie's driveway. I dreaded talking to Charlie again. I hadn't talked to him since I moved out. My heartbeat rose. Edward took my hand. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No. You would be the last person Charlie would want to see right now. I'll just get my truck and my money stash from under the mattress. I'll be back soon." We stopped and he leaned over to kiss me. "I love you."

"I love you more." I smiled and got out of the car. I knocked on the door. I used to not to have to knock. I will miss that. I stood there for a moment. Charlie didn't come. His car was here. I turned around and saw that the Volvo was gone. I still waited.

"I know you're in there, Dad! Open up!" He still didn't come. I got the key from under the door mat and unlocked the door. I walked in to the familiar house in which I lived only a month ago. The kitchen was still yellow and the mantel was still filled with pictures of me.

Charlie was still in his chair, calling to the open door, like always, "Bella?" I would think now, "Who else would it be?" but, I then realize this isn't the place I live. This time, though, he added, "I could charge you with breaking and entering."

"Well, technically, Dad, I used a key and didn't break anything, so you can't charge me with anything. I'm just picking up my truck, which was a gift, and a few things from my room that I earned with my hard work. So, you can't charge me with stealing anything, either."

When I was back downstairs, picking up the keys for my truck, Charlie finally chose to say something. "Bella, can we talk?" I breathed in deeply through my nose.

"Yeah." I sat down on the couch. "So, Dad, I need to get going. Can we make this quick?" He nodded solemnly. Then, I thought of something. I had been waiting to ask him this for a while, but I never found the time. "But, Dad, I know you don't like Edward, but will you give me away at my wedding? Please?"

"I don't think you getting married at eighteen is a good idea. Sweetheart, you remember last fall?"

"I guess that's a no, then. Yes, I remember last fall. I really don't like to think about it."

"He will leave you again. You won't get over it. Your mother did the same thing to me. Bells, you will ruin your life by doing this. Don't do it."

"Dad, I love him more than life itself." I knew he couldn't see the hidden meaning in my words. "You can't say anything to stop me, or do anything for that matter. I just wanted you to be there. Did you know Mom is flying up next week to help me plan? She doesn't like the idea much either, but she's there because I want her to be. Think about that, k?"

I walked outside, to my truck. Ah, how I have missed you, truck. I heard a yell from the front door. "I would never give you away to a life you would regret! By the way! Did you know that Jacob has disappeared?!"

This hit me like a thousand pounds. Jacob has disappeared? Why? Did he run? Did he… No. He wouldn't kill himself because I left him. Would he? The guys won't let him, I'm sure of it. Would he have even told them if he really wanted to die? I don't know Jacob anymore, not really. I knew Jacob my best friend, not Jacob a.k.a. Romeo. I shudder at the thought.

I have to go to La Push.

I pulled out of the driveway. I didn't look back. I know Charlie will never bend. I know he will never agree to give me away, even though I want him to. I know he doesn't realize that after the wedding, he will never see me again. I know I will never go back to the home I have most of my happiest memories in. I know that, even though I hate that thought, it is true. I know that in marrying Edward, the love of my existence, I will be made an outcaste among humans. I also know that, for an eternity with Edward, it is all worth it.

My cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Love, you just disappeared completely from the future."

"Yeah. I'm headed to La Push. Charlie said something about it and I have to investigate." Edward grumbled on the other line. "Hay! They're my friends, too. Remember the newborns?"

"Yes. I still don't like you going over there."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, Alice can't see you. Number two: new wolves are extremely unpredictable. Numero tres: Jacob. Let's count number three for four, five, six, seven, and eight, also."

"Which is why I have to o down there. Apparently, Jacob Black has disappeared from the face of the Earth," I said cheerfully, "plus, I need more juicy La Push gossip. I'm getting behind."

"Wait. Did I just here the words 'Jacob' and 'disappeared' in the same sentence, also, I might add, sounding very cheerful as it comes out of your mouth?"

"Yes."

"I have absolutely no problem with you going to La Push."


	5. La Push

"It's vampire girl

"It's vampire girl!" Embry yelled as I pulled up to Sam's. All the guys were there. Leah wasn't there and I found that strange. Maybe she had a boyfriend or something. Seth came bounding out of the house clumsily. He and Edward had become good friends since the battle in the clearing

"What's up, dog-boy?" I said teasingly. He laughed a booming laugh that reminded me of Emmet. Then again, all idiots remind me of Emmet. With Quil next to Embry, rolling as much as him, it looked like Emmet and Jasper, his faithful side-kick, had just pulled a tremendous joke on me.

"Where's Jake?" I asked bluntly. They stopped laugh abruptly. They looked down at the ground. Seth kicked dirt. He knew something, something the others didn't know. I was going to find out. One way, or another, I was going to find out. "Seth, do you know where Jake is?"

"Nope. I know nothing. Absolutely nothing. No not me. I'm an idiot. See, see? Look at me. I'm Seth the idiot. I know nothing. Zippo. Noda. No conprede. No speak English. I know nothing!!" Seth was twitching now. It was very creepy.

I walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Seth, crack isn't good. Say no. I don't care how much Embry says it is nice. Stay away from crack. Say it with me. Stay away from crack." That caused the entire pack to burst into laughter. "So, anyone who isn't keeping secrets for there siblings want to tell me were Jake is?" They shut up real quick.

Sam was the one who spoke up. "We don't know. We lost contact with him as soon as he ran. We have no idea were he is." This was a shock.

"He ran? Why?" They all looked at me, sorrow in there eyes, but I saw I was missing something obvious. "Because me? He left because I chose Edward over him? He wouldn't. No he couldn't. Not for that reason. He wouldn't leave for that." They starred at me blankly. Then, I realized. "He left because I chose death over life." They all nodded. "Well, did anyone go after him?"

No one answered. They were blank. Emily walked out and yelled. "Dinner!" Every one ran in the house, avoiding the conversation. I was hungry. I wanted to eat with people who ate human food. At least no one would stare at me while I ate, which was a common occurrence in the Cullen household. I followed them in and sat down at the table. I ate like I was one of the family.

"So, vampire girl, I heard you moved in with the bloodsuckers, or is that just a rumor?" Embry was always curious.

"I have heard, dog-boy, that some people need to keep their own noises in their own business. I have used that phrase often, but here, I shall use another phrase. Think that 'keep your own muzzle in your own business' would fit better here. Don't you?"

"At least I'm not going to be a vampire by the end of the year." I smiled happily. It was so easy to like Embry.

"I have one question," I started, "and I'm not leaving until I get it answered. Who went after Jake?" They all starred at me. "Three people are missing. Leah, Paul and Jared. Which one went after Jake?

"Embry? Would you like to tell me?" He shook his head. "Sam, you?" He looked at the floor. "Quil?"

"I shall give away nothing."

I looked at Seth. "Seth, you know something none of the rest know. I am going to get it out, or I will guess. I usually have pretty good guesses." He refused to look at me. "You know you want to tell me Leah's secret." He shook his head violently. "Leah went after him. Did she not?"

Sam nodded. "After she told me how I broke her heart."

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know." I got up and skipped into the rainy darkness so I could get to my truck. "Bye, guys!" My cell phone rang.

"I most know the juicy La Push gossip!!"

"I am going to wait until I get home to tell you."

"I must know!! I'll go crazy!!"

"There isn't much going, Alice."

I heard Edward on the other side of the line. "This is MY phone!! You can't have it!! MINE!!"

"Give me the phone Alice!!" Edward yelled.

"NEVER!! I refuse!!"

"Alice, just give Edward the phone," I groaned.

"But, but."

"No, buts."

I heard a huff, "Fine. Merry Christmas, Edward."

"Thank you. Are you okay?"

"No, Edward I'm dieing."

"That's not funny."

"I thought it was. See you when I get home."

"I'll be watching." The phone clicked shut.

I had just crossed the line. I found a good music station, too, which I turned of when the phone rang at Alice's tone. "I must know!!"

"No." I clicked the phone shut. I drove in silence until I reached the house. When I stopped, Alice was at the window.

"Now?" I got out of the truck.

I sighed, "Fine. I got this info out of Seth, he had more but wouldn't tell me. After Jake found out I was marring Edward, he ran away. Sam wouldn't let anyone go after him. Leah got supplies, told Sam off and ran after Jake." Alice's mouth went into a wide 'O'.

"You know what this means, don't you?" I nodded. "Leah imprinted on Jake and is going to make him fall for her!!"

"I know!!"

"This is pure gold!! Man, Forks, Washington should be a soap-opera!! We would make millions!!"

"I concur."


	6. Love

Leah

Leah

I was having that dream again. It wasn't really a dream, it was a memory. A true memory; not a memory that I had made up to make me feel better. It was my favorite memory. I replayed it in my mind every night. It was the day I realized were I belonged.

Seth was being stubborn. I don't remember why, but he was. I was furious. I felt heat prickling my whole body. I looked at my hands to see that it was covered in silvery gray fur. I was in my room and I turned to look in the mirror. I had a muzzle. I jumped out of the second-story window and landed safely on my paws. What was I?

_Not cool. So uncool. This is a guy thing. Go away!! _Those were the thoughts I heard as I entered the pack.

I was told to meet at Sam's. I ran there. It was fun. Emily threw me some of her clothes. That was when I saw Jake for the first time in new eyes. He was pacing and yelling. "She broke her hand on my face!! MY FACE!! You should have seen the look on Vampire-boy's face!! He was like 'I'm going to kill you Jake!! Roar!!'" This caused the whole room to laugh.

Then, Sam was serious. "Jake, are going to start a war over her. People, from both sides, will be hurt. I don't want you starting something you can't finish, alone."

"Chill, bro. She'll see the light. She'll choose me."

"What if she doesn't. We all like Bella like a sister, and we don't want to see her hurt. Jacob, if she chooses the vamp, she'll die and a war will start and there will be few survivors. If she chooses you, you will hurt her by accident. You will either hurt her like I did Emily, or you will imprint and leave her in a flash. Jake, we don't want to see her hurt. You should stay away. It's a loose-loose for her. With the vamp-she's dies happily, with you- she'll live in pain. Jake, she'll choose vamp."

"I refuse to believe that!" Jacob stormed out. While I was watching him, I realized Jacob Black was the only thing in the world I would ever need. I had just imprinted on Jacob Black.

And I am tired of hiding it.

Jacob

"Morning," I said as Leah got out of the tent. We were in the mountains of eastern California, camping next to a river. It was peaceful and no one was around, ever. It was nice. No one is around to bother us. Yay!! I have no idea why I said that.

"Morning," she said wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"Uhhh…" I said searching through the bag of cans, "How do baked beans sound?"

"Lovely," she said sarcastically, "Hay, I haven't had a bath since I left. Do you mind?"

"No." She started to strip. Oh. My. Carlisle. She is hot. I turned my back to her.

_No!! You can't think of Leah that way!! Bella left you. Remember, Bella? You do remember Bella. How can you forget her?_

**You know you want to turn around and look.**

_No, you don't_.

**Yes you do, and you know it. You have seen her with her clothes on. She is hot then. Can you imagine…**

_NO!! This is Leah. LEAH!! The biggest pain in the butt in all of history!! You can't look at her like that!! Leah. You think of Bella this way. Not Leah._

**But I do.**

_No I do not_.

**You know you want to turn around. She must look like a water nymph. She is a water nymph. You should stop denying it. You know it. She is the most gorgeous thing you have ever seen.**

_This is Leah. Leah, with the annoying voice and the little brother. Leah, with the long raven black hair and dazzling smile and graceful limbs and milk chocolate eyes that sparkle in the morning sun…_

**Yes!! Yes!! You know that she is the most beautiful thing under the sun!!**

_NO!! I will not give in!! Bella!!_

"Jake, why are you banging your head on that tree?" Leah asked from the water.

"I'm having schizophrenic issues this morning," I called from the place which I stood. During the time in which Leah and I have shared alone, I have had similar conversations in my head. I believe I do know myself no more than I know Mark Twain. I love Bella, yet I glaze over at the sight of Leah. How could I do this? I can not forget Bella. I am losing her, and Leah is filling in the space, even the broken part. How, I do not know and I can not decide if I like it or not.

"Oh." I turn to gaze upon Leah. She is both striking and elegant. Leah is the light of my life, and yet, still I ache from the loss of Bella. Bella loves another, and I must let her dwell in the happiness of it, even if the path leads her to death. I'm not losing her, for I can not loose what has been already lost. The thought enrages me, and I reside in sorrow save for the happiness that swims in the river.

That sounds Shakespearian. Cool. I'm Shakespeare-like. I don't wear the puffy clothes, though. That's creepy. I shudder at the thought.

Then, there before my very eyes, my life changed in an instant. All the stars of the universe shifted and all the rivers ran backwards. I have not a care, for even the thought of Isabella Swan moves me none. She is but a ripple in the boisterous river of my past. The only thing that will now and forever bring but a care to me is Leah Clearwater. She is the center of my past, present, and future.

How to tell her? Does she not despise the very air which I breathe? Does she not also, spit on the ground I which walk and forewarns all those I am headed to meet? How could she ever accept me?

_Go away, Shakespeare!!_

**SHOO!! BE GONE, EVIL DEMON!!**

I shall never leave this place. I find it rather troubled and in need of my assistance. 

_AHHHH!!_

**HELP!!**

MWHAHAHAHAHA!!

OoOoOoO

Night falls upon the landscape and the stars shine bright in the dark heavens. Leah sits next to me, closely. I like it. "Leah, can I tell you something?" She breathed in deeply.

"Let me tell you something, first," I nodded. "Jake, when I first turned… I mean… when I first saw you… how to say this… ummmm…" She fixed her eyes upon the fire and watched its glowing colors change shapes. Her face was perplexed, but composed. I touched her on the shoulder. Suddenly, I looked at me and started to talk fast. "I love you more than life itself, Jacob Black. I imprinted upon you when you still loved Bella and have been hiding it ever since that moment for fear of hurting you." Her hands flew to her mouth.

Leah

Jacob starred at me in shock. I leaped up and turned to run. He didn't want me to be with him. I had ruined it. Something stopped me. It had an iron grip. I turned to see it was Jake holding my arm. He pulled me towards him and placed his hands on my face.

"I didn't mean it… No, I did mean it… I'm sorry… I wanted to… If you need time… I'll wait… I'll go if you want… Sorry… I love you… Please don't hurt me… Let me go… I will wait for you if you need. I understand if the hurt from Bella is too great… I love you, more than I ever could love Sam or anyone else…" I continued to rant.

"Leah, shut up." He leaned forward and kissed me. It was like I had always wanted him to. He pulled me on his lap.

We both stayed human that night and got no sleep.

Embry

I AM NEVER GOING AFTER JACOB AND LEAH AGAIN!! I DON'T CARE WANT SAM SAYS!! I REFUSE!!

Quil

… scarred… for…life… XX


	7. Wolfcam

"Bella

"Bella!! Wolf-cam time!!" Alice yelled from the living room. I had set up a camera in Sam's house to spy on the wolves. It made Edward happy because he could see me. It was also extremely funny to watch every day at 3 o'clock. I plopped my self down on the couch next to her with my popcorn.

"Previously on _All My Werewolves_. Jacob ran from home and Leah went after him. A month later, Sam sends Jacob's best friends Embry and Quil after him. Meanwhile, Jared and Kim are getting along extremely well while Seth is plotting his revenge to get Kim back. Paul has imprinted on Rachel, Jacob's sister." Alice also turned it into a soap opera.

OoOoOoO

Sam, Seth, and Jared were sitting at the kitchen table when Embry burst through the door. Quil was shuddering behind him and he collapsed on the couch, twitching. "Never again, Sam!!" Embry yelled.

"Never, what?"

"We are never going back to find Jacob and Leah again!! You have scarred us for life, SAM!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's put it this way. Leah is WAY over you!!"

"Jacob forgotten Bella." Quil was still twitching.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"JACOB PLUS LEAH EQUALS SLEEPLESS NIGHTS IN HUMAN FORM!!" Embry bellowed at the top of his lungs. Sam's jaw dropped. Seth fainted. Jared froze in shock and horror. "Can you imagine what it would be like if see there minds?" They all shuddered, except Seth, who was still unconscious.

"And you didn't see it either," Quil whispered. They all shuttered again.

OoOoOoO

Alice and I were starring at the TV with our jaws open. Emmet walked by. "What are you watching?" We were still gaping at the TV. "Hello? Anyone home?" He knocked on Alice's head. "Bella?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Edward!! Jasper!! Alice and Bella have finally lost it!!" Edward was down in a flash.

"Bella? Love?"

"I'm fine. Alice give me the remote," I said quietly. Alice handed me the remote. "You three have to see this." I rewound it to the beginning.

OoOoOoO

Sam, Seth, and Jared were sitting at the kitchen table when Embry burst through the door. Quil was shuddering behind him and he collapsed on the couch, twitching. "Never again, Sam!!" Embry yelled.

"Never, what?"

"We are never going back to find Jacob and Leah again!! You have scarred us for life, SAM!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's put it this way. Leah is WAY over you!!"

"Jacob forgotten Bella." Quil was still twitching.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"JACOB PLUS LEAH EQUALS SLEEPLESS NIGHTS IN HUMAN FORM!!" Embry bellowed at the top of his lungs. Sam's jaw dropped. Seth fainted. Jared froze in shock and horror. "Can you imagine what it would be like if see there minds?" They all shuddered, except Seth, who was still unconscious.

"And you didn't see it either," Quil whispered. They all shuttered again.

OoOoOoO

Edward's eyes were wide. Emmet landed on the floor with a thud. Jasper bit his lip. Esme and Rosalie had caught it, too. There mouths were as wide as ours. Carlisle was at work. He would catch this later. We were going to watch it again.

OoOoOoO

Sam, Seth, and Jared were sitting at the kitchen table when Embry burst through the door. Quil was shuddering behind him and he collapsed on the couch, twitching. "Never again, Sam!!" Embry yelled.

"Never, what?"

"We are never going back to find Jacob and Leah again!! You have scarred us for life, SAM!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's put it this way. Leah is WAY over you!!"

"Jacob forgotten Bella." Quil was still twitching.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"JACOB PLUS LEAH EQUALS SLEEPLESS NIGHTS IN HUMAN FORM!!" Embry bellowed at the top of his lungs. Sam's jaw dropped. Seth fainted. Jared froze in shock and horror. "Can you imagine what it would be like if see there minds?" They all shuddered, except Seth, who was still unconscious.

"And you didn't see it either," Quil whispered. They all shuttered again.

Jake

I built the fire this morning. I'll let Leah sleep. She deserves it. She really deserves it. She… never mind. I cooked breakfast this morning. Hello? Schizophrenic people? You there?

**MWHAHAHAHAH!! I TOLD YOU!!**

_Shut up._

He kissed her under the moonlit night, only to find that he wished only to go further, as did she. Yet, he refused her for he would touch her virtue, and she had not a care for it. She pressed herself to him, but he backed away. He loved her with all his heart, and for that he let her be. BUT THIS DOESN'T APPLY HERE DOES IT JACOB BLACK?!

Shut up, Shakespeare.

_Would you like to know who I am?_

No

_Please_

I surely do not have care for who you are for I already know you are abruptly maddening. Shall I compare you to a politician? Or shall I compare you to a talking bird that is not a chicken?

**I'm with Shaky**

Shakespeare. William Shakespeare.

_Frog, James Frog. Or Secret Agent Frog._

**Wow, Jake, you have a 16****th**** century writer, secret agent who is a frog and a mass murderer in your head.**

You're a mass murderer?

**Myers, Michael Myers**_. _

AHHHHHHH!!

_AHHHHHHH!!_

AHHHHHHH!!

_**Kidding. Myers, Mike Myers. The comedian. Yeah, baby.**_

_Boy, Jake, you sure are messed up._

Thou art surly, how do you say, ah, screwed in the head?

**Very good Shaky. It's your first modern insult!!**

I rather enjoyed that.

Bye, Mike, James and Will. Don't come back.

_**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**_ I never heard them again.


	8. Wedding Dresses

"Hi, Mom

_**I changed Bella's dress. I think this one fits her better. I don't own Twilight.**_

Bella's Dress

"Hi, Mom!" I called as Renee walked out of the terminal at the Seattle airport. When she saw me, a bright smile covered her face. Alice stood next to me. I told Edward that Renee didn't totally like the idea yet, so, in being Edward, he sent Alice with me. He gets so annoying, but I'm flattered at the same time.

"Hi, Renee!" Alice said as Renee embraced me. She looked at Alice weirdly, as if to say, "Do I know you?" but, I knew that she had already met Alice, so no worries. She turned and beamed at me.

"You look different Bella. Happier, maybe," she smiled warmly, "Well, you are getting married, so what am I to expect?"

"Let's get going, we have shopping to do!" Alice declared. Mom had come down to help me pick out the dress. She had insisted. It's not that I didn't want her to be there, it's just, I don't really enjoy shopping. If Mom didn't come, Alice would just "see" the dress, tell me where it is, I would try it on, and then we would be on our merry way. Now, I have to try on every white satin dress Renee shoves in my face.

We walked through the parking deck. We neared a red Ferrari. "Ooooo, I like that car. I wish I could afford one. Can you imagine the speeds that baby would reach? I hear the new models are much safer, too." Renee has always had this thing for sports cars. I hit the button on the keys that made it unlock. Her jaw dropped to her feet.

"Yeah, I like it, too," I smirked. I climbed into the driver seat of my baby. I hate to say it. Edward was right. I needed a fast car. I still miss my truck, and nothing will ever compare to it but, it was love at first sight.

"What happened to your truck?"

"It had an accident," I murmured in degust, "Edward said it was a screaming metal death trap, which is true. He really didn't like me driving it. So, I agreed to get a safer car once it died."

Renee had panic in her eyes as she climbed in. "What kind of accident? Were you hurt?"

"No. Emmet got a hold of it." Only days after the agreement, Emmet "accidentally" drove it off a cliff and "unintentionally" filled it with TNT and Edward "coincidently" paid Emmet for something while I was "asleep." So, my truck is dead, and I'm just "fine" with it because I have a sports car that "goes faster than the speed of light," as Jasper says. I just love my new car.

"Ohhhhh," Renee sounded uninterested now. She knew Emmet tends to break things. She turned to Alice, who was in the tiny back seat because she was the only one who fit there. "You're Edward's sister, right? Anna, is it?"

"Yep. I'm Edward's sister, Alice."

"Mom, Alice is my best friend and my maid of honor." Alice grinned at the sound of that. "She is also my wedding planner. She declared herself that as soon as we told them." Alice's grin changed into smile filled with beaming rays of sunshine. She loved it.

"Ahhh…" Renee wanted desperately to help, I could tell, but Alice probably wouldn't let her. "So… were to first?"

"Take a left here, Bella," Alice said pointing at a sign. It read, _Vera Wang_. Great. Expensive designer wedding dress I won't be able to walk in. Fun.

"Vera Wang, nice." Renee was awestruck. We walked into the very large store, and as I predicted, Renee started to shove white satin dresses into my hands with phrases like "I like this one" and "You would great in this, sweetie." I tried on every dress she gave me. Alice helped me put them on. Every time I went out, I rejected them with words such as "Can't… Breathe…", "I can't really move in this, "To…many…bows…" and "I LOOK LIKE A PUMPKIN!!"

On the sixth try, I whispered to Alice, "Go get the one, please. I won't be able to take this much longer." Alice smiled. She had something planned. I hate it when she has a plan. It always has to do with someone being tortured in some way. Wonderful. I walked out to show Renee. "Ummm… Mom, I really don't like this one." I hated this one. Take all the comments I said earlier and throw them into one dress. Yeah. Horrible. Renee looked disappointed.

"But you look so good in it!!"

"Let me try, Renee." Alice skipped over to a seemingly random rack, pulling out a seemingly random dress. Seemingly random? It was random!! There is no way I am wearing that!! Look at the stuff on it!! OMC!! WHY?! ALICE?! WHY!? "Here, Bells, try this one."

I huffed as I pulled it over my body. I walked out and looked in the mirror. Renee had this huge smile on her face. I was going to wear this dress. I love it. It was satin and sleeveless with no petty-coats underneath to make it rounder. The cool fabric fell against me skin. Over it, was a light weight layer of silvery lace. I thought that it would overwhelming, the lace, that is. I would be swallowed in it, I had thought. As I walked, I felt my legs move with ease, not tripping over the thick layers of the dress. It had a wide white silk ribbon under my bust. I stared in the mirror, and a smiled covered my face. "Mom…"

"Miss," she said putting her hand on the assistant, "can we see the veil?" The woman in the purple suit nodded and went to go get it. Alice was beaming.

"I told you that you would love it!" Alice smiled, "Here she comes with the veil." It was the same lace as the dress. This was the dress I would have the most important moment of my life in.

Leah's Dress

I lay on Jake's warm, bare chest, starring at the tent cover. I was thinking of the past week, ever since my blurt-out that night, followed by nice things. We had been spontaneous lately. If we were hunting, he may think, "God, she is hot," and it would evolve from there with a minute. He may say, "I like that…" whatever I was wearing. My reply would tell him to come and take it. All in all, it had been a nice week.

"I love you," I said beneath his arms.

"As I love you." Suddenly, he whispered something in my hair. I had waited for those words for a year. "Marry me." I turned and starred into his eyes. They were meaning and true.

"Vegas," I whispered in his ear. Jake smiled. I crawled to the bag I had brought. I pulled out an orange sun dress.

"That works," he said, then he pulled me back into him, "just do me one favor." I gazed into his eyes, which were wild. He whispered into my hair again, like he does often, "don't put in on yet." I could live with that.


	9. Casinos

I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse

_**I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Or do I? Let me check. AWESOME!! I own Twilight!! That is so cool!! No, wait, that says taillight. Darn. Wait. I DON'T OWN A CAR!! Or do I? Nope. I stole one, so technically, I don't own it. Actually, I didn't still a car. Why would I steal a car? Wait, I know. Because I'm clinically wacko. **_

I was eating breakfast and watching the news, not really paying attention to it because everyone in the room was starring at me because I was eating toast, which is human food, which disgusts everyone within a five-mile radius of me at the moment. Plus, they're bored. So, they choose to stare at me like a science experiment. It gets on my nerves, a lot. I want to explode. Finally, I choose to say something.

"I know that me being the only human in the house interests the hell out of all you people, but will please not stare at me like I am the most fascinating thing in the world at seven-clock in the morning?" Emmet bursts out laughing but Carlisle looks offended. Alice starts talking to Rose so fast I can't understand them, while Jasper quietly walks out of the room like the Emo-freak kid he is. Edward pays no attention to my comment and continues to stare at me, which I have no problem with.

I turn my mind back to the TV. "Oh. My. Carlisle."

"What?" Edward asks. I point slowly at the glowing screen. Edward turns his head and freezes when he sees what's on the screen. Emmet walks over and waves his hand in front of our faces. We don't move. He shrugs then turns at the T.V. He lands on the floor with a thud. I raise my cell phone to my ear.

"Hello?" says a groggy voice from the other side of the line.

"Turn to channel eleven."

"Vampire girl? What do you want?" Embry sounds ticked.

"Don't ask questions, dog-boy, just do it." He is quiet for a moment

"SO NOT FAIR!!"

On the T.V. "Yesterday, in Las Vegas, Nevada, a strange breed of dog appeared suddenly in a casino, causing panic and fear to fill the building…"

Leah

"Once-upon-a-time,-there-was-a-girl-who-was-in-love-with-a-guy-who-left-her-in-a-flash-for-another-girl,-then-she-finds-out-months-later-that-she-was-desperately-in-love-with-another-boy-who-she-hated-and-was-in-love-with-another-girl,-who-was-in-love-with-another-man-and-she-stayed-with-the-man-who-that-other-girl-didn't-hate-or-love,-but-in-the-process-she-broke-the-heart-of-the-boy-that-the-first-girl-both-desperately-hated-and-loved,-causing-him-to-run-away-in-pain-and-agony,-making-the-girl-who-had-originally-fallen-in-love-with-him-go-after-him-and-make-the-boy-she-hated-fall-for-her,-which-wasn't-much-work-at-all,-as-it-turns-out,-for-the-broken-hearten-boy-turned-out-to-love-and-hate-her-desperately-also-then-they-slept-together-and-chose-to-get-married-while-tons-of-dramatic-things-where-happening-at-home-and-they-all-lived-happily-ever-after.-The-end." The five men at the table starred at me like I was crazy.

"Dude, that was like that longest word in the history of run-on words!!" said one breaking the silence. Jake and I have been married for an hour and we decided to do some gambling because we are both very good at Texas hold-em'. One idiot asked me how we had gotten there cause every couple in Vegas has an interesting story. The dealer said I only had thirty seconds because we needed to continue the game.

"Cheater!" a man yelled one pointing at Jake. Did I mention what he was pointing? A gun. Jake and I had been winning a lot lately and this one didn't like it. I slipped out of sight to a place I could morph easily. I covered up the camera in the ladies rest-room and phased. Then, I burst out, snarling at the dude with the gun. You should have seen the look on his face!! I thought he was going to faint. Jake took this moment to sly away.

_Hello, Love_

_Don't go all Cullen on me Jake. If you do I'll blow up to Jupiter._

_Fine. Hello, Idiot. I absolutely hate you._

_I hate you, too, moron._

_Haha. _He then thought something I wouldn't put in here and I replied something I wouldn't put here.

_Now, lets scare the crap out of some humans._

_Fun!!_ And then we spent the night snarling at humans making them drop all of their chips, leaving me and Jake to pick them up and turn them in to make us twelve thousand, eight hundred and fifty-four bucks richer. We then retreated back to the woods to enjoy ourselves.

TV

Yesterday, in Las Vegas, Nevada, a strange breed of dog appeared suddenly in a casino, causing panic and fear to fill the building. They appeared out of nowhere it seems, for someone covered up all the cameras in the building. The authorities believe that someone smuggled the new species of canine into the casino the reek havoc on the poor unsuspecting townsfolk.

Bella

Edward and I sat next to each other, fuming. Edward was grumbling under his breath, his lips were moving speedily, that I only saw a blur. We were both very ticked off at Alice.

"What did I do?" she screamed.

"If you didn't have to plan the wedding, we would be crashing Vegas right now," I grumbled. Edward threw his shoe at Emmet.

"EMMET, YOU'RE PUSHING IT!!" Emmet grinned. "I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD TODAY!! BACK OFF!!" Emmet crept away slowly.

_**What do you think Emmett was thinking? Please review and tell me!!**_


	10. ChickFlicks

Leah

_**The way the girls feel about these movies has nothing to do with the way I feel. I LOVE Titanic, Love Story, and P.S. I Love You. I cry every time I see them.**_

Leah

No. Improbable. There is no way this could be happening. Unthinkable. I can't believe it. Inconceivable. It's not possible. Unimaginable. But, look at yourself, Leah. Unbelievable. It is happening. Ludicrous. There is nothing you could do about it. Implausible. You knew this was a possibility when you walked into this. Incredible. I grabbed my clothes with tears in my eyes and dashed out of the tent in which Jake was sleeping.

This will be your biggest mistake ever, but the best decision you have ever made. This for his own good, isn't it?

Bella

"Chick-flick night!!" Alice yelled. Wonderful. I groaned. "Come on, Bella. Let's watch _Brokeback Mountain_."

"NO!! We can watch _Love Story_, _P.S. I Love You_, _Titanic_, even _Gone with the Wind_ but do not make me watch _Brokeback Mountain_!"

"Bella, we don't have _Brokeback Mountain_. Emmett has banned it from the house," Rosalie said happily. Thank God.

"But I love that movie!! It is soooooo good!! He just had to ban it from the house!!"

"Alice, it is a movie about gay cowboys. Emmett kinda has a problem with it." As does Jasper and me and Edward and me and Carlisle and me and Esme and me and Rosalie and me, did I mention that movie gives me the creeps? Alice had made everyone go hunting for the weekend. Apparently, we were going to have girls night.

"Fine. _Gone with the Wind_ it is!!"

"No!!" I yell, "She never can find the right guy. THREE SINKIN' MARRIAGES!! Plus, she's going after a guy who's already married. When she finally finds the person she wants to live with, he divorces her!! It's a depressing movie because I want to smack her and I can't because she is a fictional character."

"Well said, Bella," Rosalie agreed. I think she feels the same way about movies as I do.

"Ok… _Titanic_ then. Everyone loves Leo."

"Haha. I hate that movie," Rosalie probably wasn't going to explain why. Alice shrugged. I looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock on a Thursday night.

"Ahhh!!" I yelled and turned to ABC. Alice's eyes widened and Rosalie plopped down on the couch. "Grey's Anatomy!! YAY!!"

"We have all the seasons."

"What are you waiting for then!! Put them in!!"

8 hours later

"Hmmmm…. McDreamy leaves Meredith then Meredith becomes depressed for six months them falls for a jerk. Who does that remind you of, Rose?"

"Let me think… I really don't know, Alice. What does that remind you Bella?"

"Shut up." They burst out in laughter.

Sunday Night

"'That is were the children are going to play and that is the kitchen.' They stood in silence.

'Where's are bedroom?' They kissed passionately."

Alice, Rosalie and I were in a big group hug cheering for McDreamy, as usual. After the cheering, we were bored. "Wolf-cam!!"


	11. Comfort

Wolf-Cam

Wolf-Cam

"Can I stay here?" said a tear-covered voice from the other side of the door Sam had just answered. It was so weak, so sad. Sam nodded and walked away.

"Where's Jake?" he asked, Leah sitting down on the couch. Leah burst into tears.

Bella

"That is so depressing!!" I yelled, "I'm going to go talk some since into Leah." I got up and walked to the car. The other people were now getting out of Emmett's Jeep. They were all confused.

"Love, where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to go beat, I mean talk, some since into Leah," I replied. I skipped to my baby. Ok, I am now emotionally attached to my Ferrari. I love it.

"You have your crowbar?"

"I don't leave the house without it, love."

Wolf-cam

There was a knock at the door. Sam stood were he was, starring at Leah in all her hopelessness. Even though he had imprinted on Emily, he stilled loved her and it hurt him to see her this way. "It's open Embry," he called. He knew it wasn't Embry. The door knocked again. Leah walked into the other room. The door pounded.

"Dammit, Sam!! OPEN THIS DOOR!!" Sam opened it.

"Where is Leah?" Bella asked, no she demanded. Sam stood there blankly. "Where is LEAH?" Sam didn't move. She sighed. "I have a crowbar and I am not afraid to use it."

"How did you…"

"Don't ask questions, dog-boy. Where is Leah?" Sam raised his hand to the door Leah had just walked in. Bella briskly walked to it. There was silence. After an hour, nothing had changed, except the rise and fall of the whispers behind the door. Two hours didn't change it either. However, three hours did. "WHAT!? YOU LEFT HIM BECAUSE OF THAT!?" Bella shrieked.

Leah walked out of the room, covering her head from the horrible hits of the rolled up magazine, the weapon of choice from the poor, pitiful human. Bella was ticked off, her face showed it. "He can't handle the news."

"SO!! HE HAS TO KNOW!!"

"He won't be able to…"

"HE HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW!! HE HAS THE NEED TO KNOW!!" Leah looked down caste. The tears started to flow again. "You love him, don't you?" Leah fell to her knees, nodding, the tears flowing much faster now. Bella knelt down to face her, her hands on Leah's shoulders. "Go back to him. Crawl back to him. If you don't, you will regret it the rest of your life." Bella pulled a black cord next to her. The screen went blank.

Bella

"Believe me," I finished, "Those six months were the worst of my life and HE left ME. YOU left HIM. He can't live without you, Leah; you know that because you can't live without him. Plus, you can't do this by yourself. You need his help. What about…" I let it hang.

"I know, but it is better for him."

"Edward thought the same thing when he left me. He needs to know this. I'm serious. I'm not just saving that to get you back with him. It is better for you, for him, for…"

"Don't say it." I didn't. I embraced her. I know this is hard for her with the… No, I can't think about it. "Fine, I'll tell him." I smiled. There was a pound at the door. I knew who it was. I pulled Leah to her feet and went to the door. Jake was standing there.

"Hi, Sam, I need to talk to y…" he said. He stopped when he saw me. "Bells, what are you doing hear? Is something wrong?"

"No," I replied, "You don't need to talk to Sam, you need to talk to Leah." I moved out of the way so that Leah was in plain view. She had slumped back down to her knees, looking awful. Jake walked to her, and knelt next to her. He put his arms around her.

"I am so sorry." This was my time to go.

_**I am not going to tell you the big secret until later. What do you think it is? REVIEW AND TELL ME!**_


	12. Explantions

_**MWHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry.**_

Bella

I walked into the house. It was strangely silent. The faces of those who were around me were grave. Alice had a face of shock, with Jasper's arm around her. Emmett and Rosalie were starring blankly into nothingness. Carlisle had a contemplating air about him. Esme was the only one who turned to gaze at me. In her eyes I saw horror, pity, and regret. Edward was nowhere to be found.

It won't take a genius to tell that something was wrong. The something that was wrong was much worse than me pulling the cord to the vase that was really a camera in Sam's house. It had to do with something that evolved me and breathing. "Where's Edward?" was all I could make come out of my mouth.

"He ran off somewhere to think. He said you would know where he was," Alice uttered. I nodded slowly. I turned back to the door. I would have to drive to get were I was going. "Wait." I turned back to her. "I took the liberty of packing for you. You have four days. If you aren't back then, you will be taking a dirt nap while the rest of us become vampy burgers with ketchup and mustard. Give this to him when you think the time is right. Take the highway to the southeast, there will be less traffic." In my hand I held a note and my bag.

OoOoOoO

I walked into the starlit meadow. I know he heard me from over a mile away. He lay on the soft grass, his hands supporting his head; his worried topaz eyes starring at the tiny twinkling specks in the sky. It was a full moon out, so the clearing glowed blue. They black blanket of diamonds is amazingly cloudless. I could see his facial expression change. I believe it is to soothe me.

I slowly walk next to him and lay down. I put my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around me. "It's a beautiful night," I say because that is all I can think of.

"Compared to what? Compared to other nights in Forks, Washington, it is beautiful, but I wouldn't know because I'm not really paying attention to the nights anymore. Compared to the nights in northern Canada, it's ok. Compared to the girl lying next to me, it is a tremendously hideous sight." I smile.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I inquire, looking into his eyes, which are starring into the stars.

"Nothing is wrong." That is so not true. That is the _I know something that has to do with Bella still being human but I won't tell her because it will scare her_ look. I'm not dumb like most humans. Edward turns his head into mine, kissing me passionately. I have to remember to breathe again.

"You are distracting me," I accuse. He smiles and turns his head back to the stars. "It's the Volturi isn't it?" He remained quiet for a moment.

"Yes." I do not believe he could say anymore.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know. We could run, but we would have Demetri after us." I ponder this.

"You will have to turn me sooner that expected." He nodded. I took in a deep breathe. "Why? Why would they go after one human? One insignificant human, just because she knows their secret? There must be something more behind it."

"There is." I looked at him confused. I was just saying that to make myself feel better. I had no idea there was some true behind it. Cool. "It all started with Carlisle, before he came to the Americas. As you well know, he spent some time with them. Carlisle would have you believe that he has no power, when he indeed does. Carlisle can see a person's heart. He can tell the decisions you could make based on it. That's why he went into medicine, so he could save the lives of good people."

"That explains things a little."

"Yes it does. Aro is a power hungry bastard. He knew of Carlisle's power. He wanted him, like he wants Alice. He had what he wanted for a few decades, before he left. He has always wanted him back under his control. So, he tries to kill the entire coven. We just gave him the perfect excuse." He waved his hand over to me.

"But Aro never really had control, right?"

"He believed he did, but because of the whole 'I don't eat people' thing, he knew he really didn't. It made him furious, which made him even more determined to get his hands on him."

"Well, we still have a problem, whether it's Carlisle's fault or not. We can't runaway, for fear of Demetri and you can't change me now, because that totally goes against the agreement we made and I'm not letting you slide by." He smiled.

"How long did Alice say we had before you left?" He wondered.

"Four days."

"What were her exact words?" I can't remeber. As you recall, I'm the forgetful human.

"Uhhhh… Something like 'You have four days,' Why? Oh! She also said, 'If you aren't back by then…'"

"That means that she has given us four days to go wherever we want, and be back, so the Volturi will be here in seven days, because she has added your turning days." Edward was talking to himself. I listened to him and brought up negatives in most of the one that won't work. Only one sounded any good. "We could go to Vegas, and still be back in time for… Wait, Alice is going to kill us if we don't go by her wedding plans…" I pulled out the note and gave it to him. "What's this?"

"Alice sent it." He opened it and read it.

"Ha! Alice has given us permission to go to Vegas." We got up and ran to the car (actually, he ran to the car, but anyway…)

**_Yeah. I know totally off track from Jeah, but Jeah was just there to fill in time. But you will know the secret!! I will give onw hint now._**

**_Is Leah pregaunt?_**

**_possiblY, maybE, perhapS_**


End file.
